


Xavier Wall

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010





	Xavier Wall

Xavier Wall 原作向 NC17 PWP 

 

I want you by my side

时间线接古巴，人物年龄不符，只是为了写肉。蓝妹妹没走，走的只有老万。

 

Charles Xavier曾经以为不会有什么比古巴沙滩发生的一切更糟糕了，事实证明他还是太年轻。

餐厅中飘散着松饼和红茶的香气。留声机把The Pastoral Symphony的旋律倾泻在房间的每一个角落，气氛一派安静祥和。  
Kitty的棕发编成一条辫子，用一枚湖蓝色的蝴蝶结发卡固定。“很显然这是Raven的手笔。”她身上穿着天蓝色的公主裙，嘴里哼着不成调的儿歌，正用小手摇摇晃晃地把枫糖淋在热气腾腾的松饼上。  
「Old Macdonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-O。」她哼一句“E-I-E-I-O”就把枫糖淋一遍。  
在她哼到第五遍的时候，Charles忍无可忍的制止：「Kitty，为了你的牙齿健康，你应该减少糖分的摄入。」  
「什么叫做减少糖分的瑟入。」Kitty的门齿掉了一颗，说起话来有点漏风。  
「就是你以后不许吃糖了。」  
Kitty瞥了一眼Charles的餐盘，舔掉沾在手上的糖浆说道：「教授，Raven姐姐提醒过你不可以吃那么多奶油。你最近又胖了。」  
这个小鬼头，无论说她什么都有一万个理由在等着自己，最可恶的是她讲得都对。  
Charles有点不好意思，他饮了一口红茶：「Kitty，坏掉的牙齿给牙仙子是实现不了任何愿望的。」  
小丫头左顾右盼，在终于望到那抹蓝色的身影时，她毫无预兆地嚎哭起来，声音惊天动地。不过演技却非常失败，她哭了半天一滴眼泪也没掉下来。  
「Charles！我说过多少次了，不许吓唬她！」Raven抱起小丫头不停地安抚着。  
Raven的指责让Charles本来打算放弃对Kitty的惩罚了，结果他不经意看见Kitty大张的嘴巴里居然没有一颗小牙是完整的，他板着脸说：「无论你怎么哭闹，我再也不会让你碰任何甜食了。」  
这下小丫头是真的哭到声泪俱下，她一边嚎哭着一边用裙子擦鼻涕，蓬蓬裙的裙摆被她揉搓得像一团抹布。  
Kitty哭起来之后Ororo和Scott对望了一下，像是被传染一样跟着大哭起来，整个餐厅瞬间塞满了孩子们的哭声。Jean倒是没哭，她嫌弃的看了一眼他们，自顾自的吃着早餐。  
Charles揉捏着额际，手足无措的望着Raven，用眼神祈求她想想办法。

「去把白雪公主杀了，我不想看到她的脸，然后带她的心和肝回来给我作证据！」Raven变成了可怕的王后，用阴森的语气说着恐怖的台词。孩子们都停止了哭泣，目不转睛地望着她。  
「白雪公主？您是说要杀了白雪公主？」猎人Raven小心谨慎地回答着。  
接着，Raven叹了一口气：「亲爱的小动物们，我迷路了，又渴又饿。你们知道哪里可以找到吃的吗？」——这次她变成了白雪公主。Kitty想了一会，端起手中的盘子，毫不吝啬地说：「这些松饼给你。」  
Raven看着淋满糖浆的松饼，心想“吃掉这个松饼会让我胖上至少一磅。”于是她微笑着对Kitty说：「谢谢你，你比我更需要它。」

Charles简直要为Disney公主，哦不，Raven的演技鼓掌。还没等他的称赞说出口，Raven瞪了他一眼：「Charles，你该为你的说教付出代价。」  
「我是为了她好，龋齿会影响孩子生长发育。」Charles小声地辩解着。  
「又来了，你总是这么老派！不停地说教才会影响孩子们的生长发育！」  
「Raven你要知道，当孩子发现习惯会造成家长的困扰会助长孩子发展更坏的行为习惯。我们不应该吵架，我们应该寻找解决的办法。」Charles看了一眼Kitty压低了声音对Raven说。  
「解决办法吗？我已经想到了。」Raven的语气带着不容置疑的权威，她提高了声音：「今天全员休息，我和Hank带孩子们出去玩。」  
一听到放假的消息，几个小家伙马上雀跃起来。  
「你也应该放松自己。」Raven放缓了语气说道。  
Charles望着Raven，最终无可奈何的点了点头。

Raven和Hank带一群小鬼头出了门，Charles松了一口气。大宅内瞬间安静了许多。Charles在小客厅的软椅上休息了一会，脑海中不经意地回想起过去的这一整年——他度过了漫长的创伤恢复期，靠着Hank的血清支撑站了起来。  
拿着当初留下的名单，他找到了Jean Grey、Ororo Munroe、Scott Summers和Kitty Pryde 这几个四五岁的孩子。他教导他们如何使用自己能力，当然大部分时间是对孩子们进行学前教育——现在几个孩子已经可以顺利的完成二年级的课程和一小部分的能力训练了。  
Jean、 Ororo和Scott顺利通过了初级能力训练，只有Kitty还经常撞到墙。为了她，Charles不得不把让大家把教室所有墙壁铺上软垫。  
只不过，当时很多想法都是两个人在探讨的，实施的时候变成了他一个人……

还没等Charles多沉浸在回忆里一会，换了一身粉色连衣裙的Kitty站在他面前。  
「教授，Raven姐姐要我向你道歉。」Kitty伸出小手说道。  
「好吧，我接受你的道歉。」Charles握了握Kitty的小手。  
Kitty咬着食指甜甜地笑着，不过她的门牙让她的笑容看起来却一点都不甜。  
Charles只能再次硬起心肠：「不过我还是不允许你吃糖。」  
听到这句话，Kitty生气的皱起眉头，她猛地牵着Charles的手跑了起来。在撞到墙的时候小丫头的能力破天荒地没失效，Kitty第一次成功地穿越过了墙壁。不过也不算成功，Charles被用一种很难形容的姿势卡在了墙里。  
Kitty看了一眼Charles，非常有礼貌说道：「教授再见，Raven姐姐还在等我。」  
「等等！Kitty不要走！放我出去！」Charles挣扎着。  
面前的Kitty非常有礼貌的摆摆手，把遮阳帽往头上压了压，蹦蹦跳跳地离开了他的视线。

夏日的阳光透过东侧的雕花窗照进昏暗的客厅。古朴的家具的散发着木料独有的香味。 斑驳的光彩在丝绒地毯上缓慢地舞动着，给地图上那些玫瑰花纹铺上了一层曼妙的软纱。整个小客厅犹如拉图尔笔下的油画，静谧又虚幻。  
唯一破坏整体美感的是Charles。他的头和手卡在客厅，剩下的整个身体都悬在厨房中。下巴和颈椎被墙面箍得生疼，动不了分毫。双手的手腕像是被铐住。  
他弯着腰撅着屁股，活像被捆在断头台中等待行刑的死囚，说好听一点也是挂在墙面上的风干鹿头标本。

见鬼的是他现在打了血清完全用不了能力——他一面在客厅无力的挣扎着，一面寄希望于从早上就没影的Alex和Sean能赶来救他。不过即使他被解救成功消除了Alex和Sean的记忆，这种羞耻感也会伴随他很久。  
正当他胡思乱想的时候，走廊里传来了缓慢的脚步声。他忍不住猜想对方是谁，不过这个时候无论是谁都无所谓了。  
他的耐心和容忍都达到了极限，忍不住开口问道：「是Alex，还是Sean？你们终于回来了吗？」  
对方好像听见了他的声音。他听见客厅的门被打开了。他想转头去看一眼来者是谁，但是该死，他的脖子动不了分毫，只能转动眼球向门口望去。那个人背光站在阳光中，他完全看不清长相，只能喊道：「我被Kitty卡在这里了，麻烦你把我弄出去好吗？」  
对方无视他的喊叫，关上了客厅的门。  
Charles简直要破口大骂了，他被卡在这，对方只是看了一眼就走了？到底是谁这么没有同情心？  
紧接着脚步声从他身后的厨房方向传来。  
[这个人果然还是来救我的。]想到这里Charles还算比较欣慰。  
那个人打开了厨房的门，从容不迫地走了进来。  
Charles用那个人能听见的声音大喊着：「Alex，是你吗？麻烦你把这面墙打破，我相信你可以控制的，我对你有信心。」  
对方走近了Charles，双手按住了他的腰肢。  
「抱歉，你这样不能把我从墙壁中拉出来的。」被这么亲密的触碰Charles非常不舒服，他严厉地指责着对方。  
接着他的腰部一凉，那个人解开了他的皮带扣。  
「天啊，你疯了？你干什么？」Charles扭动着腰肢挣扎着。  
再接着，那个人拉开了他的裤链。没有了腰带和裤链的束缚他的西装裤随着引力直接滑落在了地上。  
「别开这种玩笑，这不好玩。」Charles指责地说。  
身后的纽扣崩落了一地，衬衫发出撕裂的响声。对方对他的喊叫熟视无睹，撕开了他的条纹衬衫，   
「你疯了！别碰我！」。  
他的上衣全被解开了，露出了洁白光滑的胸膛，接着对方褪下了他的内裤。他全身被剥得赤条条地，像个初生的婴儿。  
「你到底是谁？你要干什么！」  
对方一语不发，粗糙的大手开始在他的腰线上游移，最后停留在他腰椎上反复地摩挲着，那里的肌肤有一小块明显的紫红色的疤痕，  
那块疤痕是一个男人带给他一生一世的标记与伤害。身上的伤口早已愈合，那些心底的伤痕却在发炎，流血，再也没有愈合的那一天。  
那是他最不想被人触及的地方。  
对方的触碰让Charles全身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。「别碰那里，求你。」他小声的请求着。  
对方停了下来。Charles感到有一双嘴唇轻轻地吻上了那个伤疤，嘴唇边有细碎的胡渣，扎在他后腰上，酥麻的感觉让他忍不住轻微地晕眩。  
[我认识的人里没有留短须的，他到底是谁？]Charles大脑一片茫然，第一次因为没有能力他感到了无比的恐慌，他不知道对方为什么要这么做。  
接着对方开始用舌头舔舐那块伤疤，随着对方不断的吸吮和舔舐，让他的下身都有了反应。这太糟糕了，他自从古巴之后就再也没有那方面的欲望了，他常常怀疑是不是受伤牵动了那方面的神经，由于男人的尊严他实在不意思向Hank问出口。  
现在他竟然被一个陌生人，操纵着起了这方面的反应？他不知道是该欣喜还是该羞耻。  
再接着对方停了下来，那个人大概是取了什么东西，有个冰凉的瓶口对准了他的穴口。  
Charles挣扎起来，对方按了开关，一些软绵绵的物体灌进了他的后穴。  
[是喷射奶油？]即使没有Raven的警告，Charles他也不想吃任何奶油制品了。  
「放开我。」  
Charles不停地扭动着腰肢和屁股，可惜他的举动在任何人眼中都像是淫荡的引诱。  
绝境之中他的脑海中闪现着一个名字，是他梦呓中呢喃千遍，醒来时却只能遗忘的名字。  
最终Charles还是没喊出来。他的全身瘫软，眼泪无声无息地流了下来。  
对方不留情面地插入了一根食指，开始给Charles扩张。那根手指带着一层厚茧，像是干过许多重活。粗糙的插入感让Charles瞬间崩溃，他心底不停地默念着那个名字，仿佛那个人会来救他一样。  
那些奶油很快就融化了，隔着墙壁他也隐约能听见后穴滋滋的水声。再接着那个人的手指从一根变成了两根，还不停地勾起手指挑逗着他后穴内的肠肉。  
「不要。」Charles小声的啜泣着。  
身后的人等Charles的后穴足够湿润，直接解开了裤链。  
「Erik，救我。」紧要关头Charles还是无可救药喊出了那个名字。  
对方大概楞了一下，继而开始按揉起他的腰肢，像是在按摩舒缓着他的紧张和恐惧。  
之后那个人按住他的髋骨缓缓地插入了他。Charles的大脑瞬间停摆，这雄伟的尺寸他再熟悉不过了，他的后穴瞬间就认出了阴茎的主人。  
在一年前，他们第一次见面没多久后，在CIA研究基地，在脱衣舞俱乐部，甚至在这座大宅的每一个角落，他一直都体会着这根阴茎带给他各种极致的快乐。  
「Charles。」Erik低沉的嗓音像是在安慰。  
Erik，这个可恶的男人——这一年Charles最想念也最渴望的人，他即使被伤害至深也不愿去憎恨的男人。  
Charles全身僵硬，他想到了他们的第一次，他的畏缩和羞怯，Erik的温柔和引导，一切的爱恋都在灼热的肉欲中升华。他憧憬着美好的未来，笃信着会与Erik共度一生，结果就发生了古巴那该死的一切。  
他的Erik走了，弃他而去，把他一个人丢在了冰冷的沙滩上。  
「我不需要你！」Charles说着违心的话，声音却呜咽得像是在挽留。  
Erik不发一语地撞击了起来，他每一次都精准地在Charles的前列腺上。一年前，他只要轻触那里，他的Charles就会异常的可爱和柔软，散发着诱人的味道。

几乎是同一时间他的Charles放软了身体，正如一年前那样柔软可口。  
Erik缓慢地搅动着：「你真的不需要我吗？」  
Charles没有回答，他把所有的呻吟淹没在喉咙里，咬着嘴唇苦苦支撑着体内肆意流窜的情欲。他的双手什么也抓不住，只能握成拳头，抵御Erik一波接一波的撩拨。墙面那么冰冷，Charles的全身却烫的惊人，他不停地挣扎着，嘴里发出含混的声音。  
接着一只大手开始捏动他敏感的乳头，「你，放开我！」Charles扭动着身体躲闪着。他忘记了还有一条阴茎触在他的前列腺上，他的挣扎让那根炙热的阴茎戳得更深，他的后穴也越发的收缩。  
身后传来一声喘息：「你是要绞死我么？」  
Erik捏动他乳头的手愈发用力起来，粗长阴茎也不留情面的戳进他身体的最深处。  
双重刺激让Charles不停颤抖，他一丝气也透不过来，心脏快得要跳出胸腔，脑内分泌的肾上腺素就快要通过嘴巴渗透出来，那些吞下去的呻吟放纵地充斥在客厅的每一个角落。  
所有的理智都化为灰烬。那些无休无止的思念都化作无边无尽的情欲。Charles不由自主地回应着，他的后穴不停地纠缠着那根阴茎，像泥泞的沼泽纠缠着爬满藤蔓的树干——汹涌的泥潭随着那根树干的搅动起伏、摇摆，一同坠入黑暗又潮湿的深渊。  
Erik的喘息和动作都在加快，火热的欲望同样绑架了他。蛰伏在体内的野兽露了面，追赶着柔软狡猾的猎物。不一会那猎物便乖乖投了降，蜷伏在它的冲刺之下，发出了一声动听的呻吟。Charles瞳孔发散，全身战栗，射在了墙壁上。高潮来临，他不由自主地在齿缝中挤出了身后男人的名字。  
Erik几乎在同一时间就听到了，他的身体做出了更好的回应。他加大力度继续抽插着。Charles的每一寸肠壁都剧烈的痉挛着，让Erik喘息的声音也愈发的粗重，心底的野兽杀气腾腾的，仿佛这是生命中最后一次饱餐，要不留一点遗憾的享用着这甘甜鲜美的战利品。  
他在Charles体内的最深处射了出来。他的阴茎一下下地跳动着，把浓稠的精液喷洒在Charles肠壁的每一道褶皱上。一股股温热的膨胀感扩张着Charles，他们的身体和灵魂再度亲密无间。

感受到那一刻，Charles还是哭了出来。他不想哭，可他的眼泪流个不停。他的委屈伤心在这一刻全部爆发：「Erik，你抛弃了我。」  
「我没有，Charles。」他大手抚摸着Charles的小腹，安抚着虚脱的Charles。  
Charles筋疲力尽。他的能力回来了，四周的声音天旋地转，几乎同时在他脑中嘶吼，他用力的大喊着：「不——」  
同一时间整个墙壁开始剥落。所有的钢筋扭动着，挣脱了水泥的掌控，整面墙体瞬间坍塌，冰箱飞移过来阻止了碎石的崩落。Charles挣脱了墙壁的控制，他的身体软软地倒在Erik怀中。  
「Charles，冷静下来。我在。把那些痛苦转移给我。」Erik的声音低沉，却有着异常让人镇定的力量。Charles听到了，就像是终于在洪水中关闭了闸门，四周立刻安静了下来。  
他们四目相对。一年不见，Erik消瘦了很多，也憔悴了很多，眼角的皱纹加深了不少，嘴边蓄起的短须也有一点凌乱，灰绿色的眼睛里充满了内疚与怜爱，  
Charles望着那Erik的双眼：「这样的情况很少见。就这一会儿，马上就会好起来的。」  
Erik没言语，只是把他拥得更紧，世界都在这一刻静默着。  
白色的墙灰飘落在了他们头上，把他们的头发颜色染得斑驳，看起来像老了几十岁。  
大概过了有一万年那么久，Erik才用两个人才能听见的声音说：「I want you by my side.」他贴近Charles的耳畔继续说道，「Till the end of the world.」

Erik随意整理了双方身上的衣服把Charles抱上二楼。Charles的全身一点力气都没有，他把头深深地埋在Erik怀中贪婪地嗅那让他魂牵梦绕的味道。

Erik剥光了两人的衣服，把Charles放进浴缸清理。Charles软软地靠在Erik怀中。  
「Charles，你不是一个人.」  
「我不明白……？」 Charles不明所以的发问。  
「古巴那天，我一直在你身边。」  
Erik把Charles额前的一缕湿发抚到他耳边，轻轻啄了啄那双红唇说道：「读我。」  
Charles用蓝色的大眼睛凝视了他几秒，把食指触到太阳穴，读取了Erik的思维——  
当时Erik因为伤害了Charles的无助和悲伤，他惊恐地不知道该如何面对自己。  
等他冷静下来，第一时间让Azazel把他传送到了医院。  
那时急救室内的Charles受伤正在抢救，而Erik就站在急救室门外。  
透过连接他能深深的感觉到Erik的煎熬紧张无助懊恼自责悔恨。

Charles想起那个时候，因为神经手术不能做全身麻醉，精神涣散，近乎死亡的痛苦让他几近昏厥。最让他可怕的莫过于那些冷冰冰的手术刀和止血钳，它们无情地扩张着那个伤口，好像把他最隐秘的的心事也公布于众。  
Charle被深深孤寂与恐惧包裹着，他无比渴求那个男人温暖的怀抱来拯救。  
他毫无意识地低声呻吟，Raven温柔地抚摸着他的额头：「Charles，放松，我在你身边。」  
[Erik….。]他心底绝望的喊着一个名字，无数吵杂的声音侵入他的意识。Charles再也支持不住完完全全地昏了过去。

门外的Erik仿佛感应到了Charles的呼唤。他脸色煞白，候诊室的所有金属全都飞舞在空中不停的蜂鸣着。  
Moira站在原地一动不动。  
「让我进去！」Erik愤怒的大喊着  
「你不能进去！」Moira对那些飞舞的金属视而不见大声回答着。  
Erik狠狠地瞪着她，目光像一只野兽马上就要把她撕裂殆尽。  
「是你造成了这一切！他甚至都没有喊你的名字。」Moira带着怨恨的表情，说出了世界上最残酷的字眼。  
这句话彻底击垮了Erik。周围的金属全都安静了下来，他瘫坐在长椅上，一言不发，像一尊陈旧的雕像。

直到Charles清醒前，Erik都不眠不休在他身边陪着他。

 

「那这一年？」Charles不停地流着泪。  
「你继续看。」Erik的声音沙哑，他的眼里也闪泪光。  
「我恢复期的所有器材、走廊的扶手栏杆、包裹墙壁的软垫，甚至去脑房的轮椅通道都是你做的？」  
Erik没有说话只是拥紧了他。  
Charles继续看着，Erik一直没有离开，甚至还把Kitty送来了这里。

「我不懂，为什么Raven从没有告诉我。」  
「是我让她不要告诉你的。」  
「难道你打算这样躲着我过一辈子吗？」  
Erik沉默了一会，「我以为你很恨我，很讨厌我，再也不想见到我。」他紧紧搂着Charles，像一松手就再也触不到了一般。Erik又继续开口，「你让我变成了更好的人。而我却鼓不起勇气再次出现在你的面前。直到刚才你的能力失控的那一刻，我听见了你从没说过的那句话。」  
「你在说什么。」Charles有点脸红。  
「你那么聪明，却一点都不坦率。」Erik不停地吻着Charles，就像再也没有机会接吻了一样，他的大手也开始不老实地在Charles身上游荡。  
「Erik，不要！我们刚刚才做了一次。」  
「…」  
「拜托，在水里我使不出力气。」  
「你只需要抓住我的肩膀。」  
「哦，这个姿势太深了，不行。」

我爱你。

FIN


End file.
